Morning After
by TheAlly014
Summary: EdwardXOC Prince Edward and Skylar have finally married. Through a long ceremony, the night passed by quickly. The morning after with it's sweet dew could welcome a slower, more tender greeting. *Fluff Fluff* *Slightly mature. Rated M just in case. Isn't as Smutty as you think! PROMISE!*


**_A/N: I've finally written a Prince Edward drabble. I love him so much, and I'm happy to have him in my list. :) I don't see why there aren't more stories of him on the site.  
_****_P.S: This actually gets dirty so ye be warned! –Not too dirty though. I'm surprised that Edward was the one I wrote dirty for. I can't help but picture him as a 'freak-in-the-bed' if you know what I'm sayin'. ;) Anyway I enjoyed writing him and I hope you enjoy reading him! R&R please!_**

* * *

**_Morning After_**

Heat surrounded her and covered her in a comforting grip. Skylar peeked open her eyes and closed them with a gleeful smile. Hardly able to contain it, she bit her lip and snuggled herself deeper into the hot embrace. Edward, her husband, stuttered in his sleep and pulled her tighter against him. With a content sigh, Skylar leaned into his embrace once more. _He feels so safe. So warm. _She tilted her head back and saw his sleeping face huddled into her shoulder and long blonde hair. His lips parted against her skin and breathed evenly.

The ceremony lasted so long, and that dress nearly suffocated her. _The damn thing. _She was glad to be out of it and into a slimmer dress for the reception. The memory of Edward at the end of the aisle still resonated in her vision, and she found her eyes leaking tears of joy. Skylar remembered her eyes had never left his beautiful violet eyes as she slowly treaded forth between the church pews. Her father held her hand so tightly, and she could remember his proud face and gentle handshake he exchanged with Edward as he gave her away. Skylar took Edward's hand in hers before looking back at her family sitting on the right side of the church and the princes sat on the left. Prince Roberto looked as if he was crying and she shook her head at Prince Keith's annoyed-but-I'll-still-pay-attention-out-of-respec t look.

It was hard to admit she was a princess now. Skylar stared down at her lovely, simple gold ring band on her hand. Only a silver rose was engraved on the band with a diamond in the center of the rosebud. On the inside were her and Edward's initials. _Wait, I'm not just a princess now! You dumb fuck! You're Edward's wife now. _Skylar cursed at herself as she cuddled against her husband. She knew very well she'd take care of him as much as a commoner could care for a born-and-raised prince.

Skylar groaned at the annoying thought before shrugging off the thoughts. _Think of something else. _As if on command, her mind went to the night before. _What a night. _Skylar's muscles still ached. The night was rough for both of them. They went from being on their feet all day to never leaving the bed that night. It was their first time because of Skylar's persistence to make it special, and Edward sure made their first night long and memorable. It wasn't Skylar's first ever time, but Edward was the second she ever made love to. _But damn, he'll be the only one. And the last! _She never expected two inexperienced people could mesh just the right way. It made her jokingly tease her husband that he practiced just for that night.

She glanced over to the small clock on her night stand before releasing another groan. _5:48 AM._ Too early for her taste, but Skylar knew she would have to get dressed soon before Louis saw them both naked under the sheets. Better yet, what little was left of the sheets. Louis would look away covered in a pink blush and Edward would cover her body with his and make Skylar melt from embarrassment. Soon after she would brush it off and hold him close to her again.

She pressed a small kiss to his arm around her and tore herself away from her husband. Stretching out her muscles, Skylar moaned and yawned quietly into the morning air. After pulling on what was left of her ripped lingerie from the night before, Skylar turned crimson. Standing from the bed in her husband's boxers and button up, she reached out into the air to stretch again. Just as she prepared to take a step, a pair of loving arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned into the strong embrace before sighing deeply again.

"Good morning, love." Edward whispered into her ear and ran his lips down her neck, "You look nice in my clothes."

Skylar bit her lip and pulled her hair over the opposite shoulder, "Good morning to you, too." She smirked and felt her skin burn under his touch.

"How do you feel?" He muttered after he released a yawn.

Edward leaned his head on her shoulder as she held his hands tightly in her own, "Better than ever. You?"

He laughed playfully into her bare shoulder and sat back on the bed, "Must you ask?" She shrugged and he lifted her onto his lap, "I'm married to the rose of my life, and you make me happy." Edward squeezed her against his naked body and left a trail of kisses along her shoulder and neck.

Edward's words always touched her with its sincerity and his kisses left her struggling to speak, "And you make me happy. I almost fear I don't deserve it." Skylar felt him furrow his brow and swiftly countered, "Oh, Edward, you know how I fear these things. Just tell me to be quiet and be happy."

"Skylar, I would never quiet your opinion. I value it. You are too strong-willed to deny voice." He smiled and caught her reddened cheeks with his fingertips, "I like to hear your voice and your thoughts so don't hesitate." Pinching her cheeks, she giggled and jerked away

She grinned and shook her head, "Sometimes my big mouth can use a mute button every once in a while. Even you can't deny that, my dear husband."

Prince Edward chuckled, "You will be my queen one day, Skylar, but I married you because I love you the way you are. Blushing cheeks, emerald eyes, and porcelain skin. Always hard-headed." She blushed under his impertinent gaze and felt her will ebbing away.

Edward turned her around so she straddled him and slumped in front of her. He was desperate to catch her eyes in his. She was determined not to look into his stare and silver wispy hair that fit the name Levanicois so well. Fighting weakly, Skylar grumbled as her eyes met his light violet gaze and her heart caved deep into her chest. How had she been so lucky? She raised her hand to cup his face, and Edward leaned into it immediately. Flushed and embarrassed, she almost released him but he cradled her hand closer as he shut his eyes.

"Your touch is gentle like your soul," He muttered and slowly opened his eyes with amusement, "with a strong heart."

"Edward," Skylar truly felt flattered, "you shouldn't spoil me."

He shook his head, "You always tell me I spoil you too much with my love, princess. Would you really want me to punish you?"

With a mischievous grin, Skylar knew he didn't mean the way she thought and shook her head, "Just don't be afraid to tell me how to behave. We should try to save Louis the trouble of lecturing me so often."

Edward narrowed his eyes and grimaced, "He's not mean about it, is he?" She pouted her lips and shook her head, "Don't look like that, Skylar. You make it harder to resist."

"There is absolutely no need to resist, Edward." Skylar reminded with a flash of the ring on her left hand, "Besides, you changed the subject."

He laughed, "I understand. I just don't want to change you," Edward confessed and dropped his gaze to her chin and kissed it, "I want you as you are every day."

Edward fell on the bed and pulled Skylar against his chest before finding his way on top of her, "Edward!" Skylar protested with a mocking startled expression, "We just had our wedding night! It's hardly dawn!" He buried his head into her neck and nibbled along an invisible trail only he could see.

"Soon we'll have our honeymoon, too." Edward blew against her chest, sucking her skin as he guided his lips further down.

"We're just stating facts now." Her voice came out weak and strangled as he nibbled on the top of her revealed breast, "Edward!"

"Yes?" His gaze shot up at his name. The way he looked at her under his lashes caused her to stop. She didn't possess the power or heart to deny him any longer. Besides, she forgot what she was going to say anyway.

She palmed his head, tangling her fingers in his hair, "You'll be the death of me, Prince Edward of Charles." Skylar chuckled before dropping her head back, "But I love you."

Edward smiled against her skin, crawled up, and gave her a pleasant kiss, "Wife. Skylar Levanicois." He couldn't hold back his sheer happiness as he repeated her new name he loved so much, "I love you, Princess Skylar Levanicois of Charles." The glow on her skin and new title caused him to go insane with joy.

With a huff, Skylar wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed, "You're going to keep me in the bedroom until it's time to head to the airport, aren't you?"

He widened his eyes incredulously at her seemingly annoyed tone but caught the the glint in her eye, "Yes, I am."

She smirked and grabbed his hands, "Well, you might want to take my clothes off, Your Highness."

Skylar placed his hands on the edge of the loose boxers with a smile. Edward's face was two shades of red and she liked being the one to embarrass him a little. He loved it as much as she did. With one swift movement, he peeled off the boxers and placed his hand on her full, lovely hip. Slowly, he moved his hand up the button up shirt before ripping it off. As buttons flew in each direction, Skylar giggled.

"You're in a hurry." She teased as Edward beamed like a young child.

He dropped his head between her revealed breasts and dreamily closed his eyes as he caressed each breast with his hands, "No. I want you to enjoy this as much as I enjoy it." Edward looked up to her curious gaze seriously.

He pressed his lips to hers. The woman in his arms, his wife, could not have made him happier. Each moment more precious than the last, but all the time was equally spent with joy. His heart raced in his chest once the ceremony had begun and all of Charles gathered to join in celebrations. Skylar was well received by the people and he knew every reason. Her kindness echoed in her walk as well as her pride. Though she was a commoner, it was easy for her to make the transition. Even with her hard-headed struggles, Skylar fit what Edward and Charles needed.

She was a strong-willed but fair lady. Edward decided her could never find better not long after he met her. Skylar gave that impression to him even with her insecurities or desire to perfect everything. She simply is his. The only one that could have been. The prince stared into her eyes with each easy movement they made. Her dark forest green eyes made him feel safe. He could be himself with her and share his worries. Edward didn't need to feel insecure or make himself be polite and gentle as he does for the public.

With her, it was just natural.

"Edward," Skylar whispered in his ear as he enveloped her in his warmth, "I truly love you."

Edward parted her lips with his and slid his tongue along hers. She moaned into his mouth as he massaged her tongue. As her head dropped back, he slowed their rocking motion. Holding her against him, he thrust faster and felt her nails dig into his back as she let out an unsteady breath into his ear. She bit her lip and Edward shook his head. Those were his lips to bite. Nibbling on her lip, he saw her cheeks redden in pleasure. As soon as she shut her eyes, he leaned into her ear and never stopped.

"And I love you, my Skylar."


End file.
